villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarecrow (DC)
Dr. Jonathan Crane, or better known as The Scarecrow, is a supervillain from the Batman series. He has invented a panic-inducing chemical gas known as Fear Gas that makes people see their greatest fears. He doesn't commit crimes for fun or for revenge, but as an experiment to further develop his Fear Gas. He is a mentioned character in 1997 movie Batman & Robin, he was planned to be appeared which the main antagonist in the 1999 cancelled movie Batman Triumphant, he is the secondary antagonist of the reboot 2005 movie Batman Begins, a minor antagonist in the 2008 movie The Dark Knight, and a cameo character in 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises. Scarecrow also serves as a major antagonist in the Batman: Arkham ''games, serving as the main antagonist of ''Batman: Arkham Knight. Histroy Modern Age In his youth, Jonathan Crane grew up with his abusive grandmother, a religious fanatic who tortured Jonathan so badly that he developed a crippling fear of her. His life at school didn't fare much better either, because of bullies who constantly teased him for his lean appearance. Jonathan eventually had enough of his tormentors and used elements from Kung Fu to developed his own fighting style called “Violent Dancing” which takes advantage of his thin frame. He also managed to create a fear-inducing chemical compound which his grandmother used to frighten crows. One night, Jonathan dressed up as a scarecrow and frightened some of the bullies from his school. However, his new fear tactics worked too well and resulted in those people's deaths. Crane became intrigued by the power of fear and dedicated himself to learn more about it. He then returned home to murder his grandmother using the Fear Toxin he had previously made. Years later, Jonathan Crane became a university professor who used unethical methods to teach his students. Crane was soon fired because of this and searched for work elsewhere after killing those responsible for costing him his teaching job. He then became the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum and began using the alias Scarecrow while experimenting on his patients. Although Batman eventually discovered Jonathan’s crimes and had him incarcerated, he would continue to pose a threat to the Dark Knight as one of his most psychologically dangerous adversaries. Quotes Other appearances ''Batman Triumphant'' Scarecrow was originally going to appear as the main antagonist of the film. ''The Batman'' Scarecrow was originally planned to appear in the 2004 animated series, but later he was planned to be used for the Christopher Nolan's batman films, Scarecrow was dropped from the The Batman ''series. ''Batman Begins ''Arkhamverse'' The Scarecrow is one of the villains Batman faces in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. He will appear as one of the main antagonists if the sequel Batman: Arkham Knight. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' He also appears in this animated show where he infected all of the pumpkin crop with fear gas on Halloween. It almost worked but Flash was able to take all the pumpkins away from the people in time. While he did this Crane tried to kill Batman with his scythe but was ultimately defeated. He later made a cameo in Arkham asylum. ''Holy Musical Batman'' In the show, Scarecrow, along with the other rogues, worked with Sweet Tooth in a plot to kill Batman, and take over the city after they attempt to put nuclear Warheads in the city's water supply. ''Gotham'' Navigation Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Drug Dealers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:God Wannabe Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Anarchist Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Justice League Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Weaklings